Clovers
by senga6
Summary: It was a place they both loved, because they met there. So she will wait, wait for him to come back, even if it takes an eternity.
1. Night Clovers

_**Clovers**_

By: senga6

**Summary**: It was a place they both loved, because they met there. So she will wait, wait for him to come back, even if it takes an eternity.

* * *

_**Chapter 1  
**__**Night Clovers**_

_**

* * *

**_

The world is dark, the sun's light has completely dimmed, and the stars along with their mother moon are out to play. The flowers blooming underneath the careful dark watch of the tiny stars say that it is spring, and Sakura is not one to argue.

"_Ne, Syaoran, I feel kind of bad when I walk on the grass. I'm stepping on those poor clovers… Wonder if I'm sitting on a four-leaf clover."_

It had been a time of happiness. And she will remember and honor the times that he was still here for. The **past** is gone, but not forgotten.


	2. Live Clovers

_**Clovers**_

By: senga6

**Summary**: It was a place they both loved, because they met there. So she will wait, wait for him to come back, even if it takes an eternity.

* * *

_**Chapter 2  
**__**Live Clovers**_

_**

* * *

**_

The sun shines down upon her, and Sakura knows it's summer. She knows that she will continue to wait, because it is all that she has left to look forward to. She closes her eyes to the pure blue sky, listening to the sounds of summer.

Faintly, she hears Tomoyo's daughter laughing, and she feels guilty for feeling almost jealous. And she wishes that he could be here, in the **present** with her.


	3. Dying Clovers

_**Clovers**_

By: senga6

**Summary**: It was a place they both loved, because they met there. So she will wait, wait for him to come back, even if it takes an eternity.

* * *

_**Chapter 3  
**__**Dying Clovers**_

_**

* * *

**_

A leaf falls, and more are there to follow. The meadow is surrounded by trees and leaves of mixed golden, brown, yellow, red, and oranges. She slowly inhales the crisp autumn air, the air that promised the disappearance of her beloved clovers.

She glances at her "beloved clovers", watching with great sadness at the hint of brown that signaled their death. As the clovers die, so would the connection between she and him. **Time** is running out.


	4. Ice Clovers

_**Clovers**_

By: senga6

**Summary**: It was a place they both loved, because they met there. So she will wait, wait for him to come back, even if it takes an eternity.

* * *

___**Chapter 4  
**__**Ice Clovers**_**

* * *

**__

Winter meant snow, and snow there was. There were piles after piles of it, but the meadow was strangely still. There was no life, no buzz of an unknown insect, no dancing shadow of a squirrel or other animal. There was nothing.

Sakura bends down and brushes away the snow, slowly digging her way to the ground. There is nothing but dead grass, and she consoles herself quietly, telling herself that the clovers would come back. The **future** is always there.


	5. Light Clovers

_**Clovers**_

By: senga6

**Summary**: It was a place they both loved, because they met there. So she will wait, wait for him to come back, even if it takes an eternity.

* * *

_**Chapter 5  
**__**Light Clovers**_

_**

* * *

**_

She had always known that this day would come, but she had forgotten that she had known, just as she had forgotten the past and present. She looks up to the setting sun, letting red, orange, and golden light scatter over the sky.

She still waits, although her time would be coming to a close soon. She briefly wonders about the future, though she knows she will have no part in it. She sits there silently, watching as night falls, threading its way through the sky.

She closes her eyes, and sleeps for the rest of **eternity**.


	6. Unforgotten Clovers

_**Clovers**_

By: senga6

**Summary**: It was a place they both loved, because they met there. So she will wait, wait for him to come back, even if it takes an eternity.

* * *

_**Chapter 6  
**__**Unforgotten Clovers**_

_**

* * *

**_

She treads upon the clovers lightly, dancing to a tune only she could hear. Another foot steps on the clovers, and she turns and smiles as brightly as she had when they were both much younger, and both still there.

He had waited for her in the depths of death, just as she had waited for him to come to her, and he had finally come, just as she knew he would. A hand stretches out, and she takes it. Both smile lightly and disappear, their ghostly figures slowly dissolving into light.

They both disappear, leaving only the **unforgotten** clovers swinging gently in the wind.


	7. The Found Clover

_**Clovers**_

By: senga6

**Summary**: It was a place they both loved, because they met there. So she will wait, wait for him to come back, even if it takes an eternity.

* * *

_**EXTRA  
**__**The Found Clover**_

_**

* * *

**_

A young woman kneels on the ground, hand clasped together and head bowed as the world around her is filled with life. She does not pray, she talks silently to her friend of many ages that disappeared to join her only love.

She was not very surprised, but very much sad. It was expected, after all. She talks about Eriol and their daughter, and could almost hear the giggles when she mentioned Eriol, and then a non-existent voice pointing out the dreamy expression in her eyes.

She opens her eyes again, looking up to the clear sky for what seemed to be **forever**. She looks down again, and just before she gets up her eye catches something.

It was a four-leaf clover, and she watched, entranced, by its dance in the wind. She smiles brokenly, laughing softly, and kissed the clover before leaving.


End file.
